2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Judge Dredd stories in Case Files
Following is a list of Judge Dredd stories which first ran in 2000AD and the corresponding collected case files in which they were reprinted and are currently available. Case Files Vol. 1 (1977-78) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 2 - 60. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 01. *Judge Whitey (Prog 2) *The New You (Prog 3) *The Brotherhood of Darkness (Prog 4) *Krong (Prog 5) *Frankenstein 2 (Prog 6) *The Statue of Judgement (Prog 7) *Antique Car Heist (Prog 8) *Robots (Prog 9) *Robot Wars (Prog 10 - Prog 17) *Brainblooms (Prog 18) *Mugger's Moon (Prog 19) *The Comic Pusher (Prog 20) *The Solar Sniper (Prog 21) *Mr Buzzz (Prog 22) *Smoker's Crime (Prog 23) *The Wreath Murders (Prog 24) *You Bet Your Life (Prog 25) *Dream Palace (Prog 26) *The Academy of Law (Prog 27 - Prog 28) *The Neon Knights (Prog 29) *The Return of Rico (Prog 30) *Devil's Island (Prog 31) *Komputel (Prog 32) *Walter's Secret Job (Prog 33) *Mutie the Pig (Prog 34 - Prog 35) *The Troggies (Prog 36 - Prog 37) *Billy Jones (Prog 38) *The Ape Gang (Prog 39) *The Mega-City 5000 (Prog 40 - Prog 41) *Luna-1 (Prog 42) *Showdown on Luna-1 (Prog 43) *Red Christmas (Prog 44) *22nd Century Futsie (Prog 45) *Meet Mr Moonie (Prog 46) *Land Race (Prog 47) *The Oxygen Desert (Prog 48 - Prog 49) *The First Luna Olympics (Prog 50) *Luna-1 War (Prog 51) *The Face-Change Crimes (Prog 52) *The Killer Car (Prog 53 - Prog 56) *The Oxygen Board (Prog 57) *Full Earth Crimes (Prog 58) *Return to Mega-City (Prog 59) *Firebug (Prog 60) Case Files Vol. 2 (1978-79) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 61 - 115. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 02. *The Cursed Earth (Prog 61 - Prog 85) *Crime and Punishment (Prog 86) *Judge Dredd Outlaw (Prog 87) *Bring Me the Head of Judge Dredd (Prog 88) *The Day the Law Died (Prog 89 - Prog 108) *Punks Rule (Prog 110) *The Exo-Men (Prog 111 - Prog 112) *The DNA Man (Prog 113 - Prog 115) Case Files Vol. 3 (1979-80) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 116 - 154. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 03. *Vienna (Prog 116) *City Block (Prog 117 - Prog 118) *A Tale from Walter's Scwapbook (Prog 119 & Prog 121) *The Forever Crimes (Prog 120) *Father Earth (Prog 122 - Prog 125) *The Guinea Pig That Changed the Law (Prog 126) *Night of the Fog (Prog 127) *Battle of the Black Atlantic (Prog 128 - Prog 129) *Dredd and the Mob Blitzers (Prog 130) *Sob Story (Prog 131 - Prog 132) *The Great Muldoon (Prog 133) *The Invisible Man (Prog 134 - Prog 135) *Palais de Boing (Prog 136) *Death of a Judge (Prog 137) *Night of the Bloodbeast (Prog 138) *The Great Plasteen Disaster (Prog 139) *The Black Plague (Prog 140 - Prog 143) *Christmas Comes to Des O'Connor Block (Prog 144) *Uncle Ump's Umpty Candy (Prog 145) *New Year Is Cancelled (Prog 146) *Judge Minty (Prog 147) *Alien Seeds (Prog 148) *Judge Death (Prog 149 - Prog 151) *The Blood of Satanus (Prog 152 - Prog 154) Case Files Vol. 4 (1980-81) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 156 - 207. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 04. *The Judge Child (Prog 156 - Prog 181) *Block War (Prog 182) *The Aggro Dome (Prog 183) *Monkey Business at the Charles Darwin Block (Prog 184 - Prog 185) *Otto Sump's Ugly Clinic (Prog 186 - Prog 188) *Mega-Way Madness (Prog 189) *The Nightmare Gun (Prog 190) *Synthi-Caff Vindilu (Prog 191) *Loonies' Moon (Prog 192) *The Fink (Prog 193 - Prog 196) *Knock on the Door (Prog 195) *Pirates of the Black Atlantic (Prog 197 - Prog 200) *Any Confessions (Prog 201) *Lawmaster on the Loose (Prog 202) *Who Killed Pug Ugly? (Prog 203) *The Alien Way (Prog 204) *Alone in a Crowd (Prog 205) *Unamerican Graffiti (Prog 206 - Prog 207) Case Files Vol. 5 (1981-82) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 208 - 270. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 05. *The Problem with Sonny Bono (Prog 208) *Body Sharks (Prog 209 - Prog 210) *The Perp Runners (Prog 211 - Prog 212) *The Umpty Baggers (Prog 213 - Prog 214) *The Blitz Agencies (Prog 215) *The Psychos (Prog 216 - Prog 217) *The Numbers Racket (Prog 218 - Prog 219) *The Stookie Glanders (Prog 220 - Prog 221) *Mob Wars (Prog 222 - Prog 223) *Judge Death Lives (Prog 224 - Prog 228) *Diary of a Mad Citizen (Prog 229 - Prog 230) *Assault on I-Block 4 (Prog 231 - Prog 232) *The Hotdog Run (Prog 233 - Prog 235) *Block Mania (Prog 236 - Prog 244) *The Apocalypse War (Prog 245 - Prog 270) Case Files Vol. 6 (1982-83) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 271 - 321. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 06. *Meka-City (Prog 271 - Prog 272) *The League of Fatties (Prog 273 - Prog 274) *Fungus (Prog 275 - Prog 277) *The Game Show Show (Prog 278 - Prog 279) *Gunge (Prog 280) *Destiny's Angels (Prog 281 - Prog 288) *Rabid (Prog 289) *Blobs (Prog 290) *The Executioner (Prog 291 - Prog 294) *Jimps (Prog 295) *The Night of the Rad-Beast (Prog 296 - Prog 297) *The Last Invader (Prog 298 - Prog 299) *Shanty Town (Prog 300 - Prog 303) *Prezzel Logic (Prog 304) *Trapper Hag (Prog 305 - Prog 307) *The Prankster (Prog 308) *Starborn Thing (Prog 309 - Prog 314) *King of the Road (Prog 315) *The Stupid Gun (Prog 316 - Prog 318) *Condo (Prog 319 - Prog 321) Case Files Vol. 7 (1983-84) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 322 - 375. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 07. *Cry of the Werewolf (Prog 322 - Prog 328) *The Weather Man (Prog 329 - Prog 330) *Requiem for a Heavyweight (Prog 331 - Prog 334) *The Graveyard Shift (Prog 335 - Prog 341) *The Suspect (Prog 342) *Rumble in the Jungle (Prog 343 - Prog 345) *Bob & Carol & Ted & Ringo (Prog 346 - Prog 349) *Pieromania (Prog 350) *The Highwaymen (Prog 353) *Are You Tired of Being Mugged? (Prog 354) *Bob's Law (Prog 355) *Citizen Snork (Prog 356 - Prog 358) *The Haunting of Sector House 9 (Prog 359 - Prog 363) *High Society (Prog 364) *The House on Runner's Walk (Prog 365) *Portrait of a Politician (Prog 366 - Prog 368) *The Switch (Prog 369) *Superbowl (Prog 370 - Prog 371) *Bingo (Prog 372) *The Making of a Judge (Prog 373) *The Wreckers (Prog 374 - Prog 375) Case Files Vol. 8 (1984-85) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 376 - 423. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 08. *Many Unhappy Returns (Prog 376) *Dredd Angel (Prog 377 - Prog 383) *Gator (Prog 384 - Prog 386) *Question of Judgement (Prog 387) *Error of Judgement (Prog 388) *A Case for Treatment (Prog 389) *The Wally Squad (Prog 390 - Prog 392) *City of the Damned (Prog 393 - Prog 406) *The Hunters Club (Prog 407 - Prog 411) *Monsteroso (Prog 412) *Spugbug (Prog 413) *Juve's Eyes (Prog 414 - Prog 415) *Sunday Night Fever (Prog 416 - Prog 418) *Hagatha Smeld (Prog 419) *Aftermath Ron Reagan (Prog 420) *Thirteenth Assessment (Prog 421) *Casey's Day Out (Prog 422) *99 Red (Prog 423) Case Files Vol. 9 (1985-86) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 424 - 473. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 09. *Midnight Surfer (Prog 424 - Prog 429) *Nosferatu (Prog 430 - Prog 433) *West Side Rumble (Prog 434) *Back on the Streets (Prog 435) *Get Smart (Prog 436) *Something Abnormal About Norman (Prog 437) *The Man Who Knew Too Much (Prog 438 - Prog 439) *The Magnificent Obsession (Prog 440 - Prog 441) *Mega-Man (Prog 442) *Death of a Politician (Prog 443) *Love Story (Prog 444) *The Lemming Syndrome (Prog 445) *The Squadron That Time Forgot (Prog 446) *The Ugly Mug Ball (Prog 447) *A Day at the Block Wars (Prog 448) *The Lurker (Prog 449) *Merry Tale of the Christmas Angel (Prog 450) *The Warlord (Prog 451 - Prog 455) *Beggars' Banquet (Prog 456) *A Chief Judge Resigns (Prog 457) *The Secret Diary of Adrian Cockroach (Prog 458) *Last Voyage of the Flying Dutchman (Prog 459) *Letter from a Democrat (Prog 460) *The Falucci Tape (Prog 461 - Prog 463) *Gribligs (Prog 464 - Prog 465) *The Big Sleep (Prog 466 - Prog 467) *It Pays to Be Mental (Prog 468) *Rumours Can Kill (Prog 469) *Zombies (Prog 470) *The Exploding Man (Prog 471) *Riders on the Storm (Prog 472 - Prog 473) Case Files Vol. 10 (1986-87) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 474 - 522. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 10. *The Law According to Dredd (Prog 474 - Prog 475) *Paid with Thanks (Prog 476) *The Art of Kenny Who? (Prog 477 - Prog 479) *Russell's Inflatable Muscles (Prog 480) *The Dredd Syndrome (Prog 481) *Perp Aid (Prog 482 - Prog 483) *The Fists of Stan Lee (Prog 484) *Atlantis (Prog 485 - Prog 488) *Block Rite (Prog 489) *Pinboing Relay (Prog 490) *The Peeper (Prog 491) *Attack of the 50 ft. Woman (Prog 492) *The Dead Ringer (Prog 493) *Phantom of the Shoppera (Prog 494 - Prog 495) *Tomb of the Judges (Prog 496 - Prog 498) *Hell's Packers (Prog 499) *The Witness (Prog 500 - Prog 501) *A Real Xmas Story (Prog 502) *Varks (Prog 503) *On the Superslab (Prog 504) *Slick Dickens (Prog 505) *They Shoot DJs, Don't They? (Prog 506) *The Taxidermist (Prog 507 - Prog 510) *The Beating Heart (Prog 511 - Prog 512) *The Comeback (Prog 513) *The Genie (Prog 514) *The Shooting Party (Prog 515) *Navel Manoeuvres (Prog 516) *Night of the Ripper (Prog 517) *The Interrogation (Prog 518) *Blood Donor (Prog 519) *Ten Years On (Prog 520) *What If Judges Did Ads? (Prog 521) *So You Want to Be a Judge? (Prog 522) Case Files Vol. 11 (1987-88) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 523 - 570. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 11. *Pit Rat (Prog 523 - Prog 524) *The Raggedy Man (Prog 525 - Prog 526) *Simp (Prog 527) *Reasons to Be Fearful (Prog 528) *Fairly Hyperman (Prog 529 - Prog 530) *Revolution (Prog 531 - Prog 533) *Bug (Prog 534) *Alabammy Blimps (Prog 535 - Prog 539) *The Return of Death Fist (Prog 540 - Prog 541) *Corporal Punishment (Prog 542) *Killcraze (Prog 543 - Prog 544) *Oz (Prog 545 - Prog 570) Case Files Vol. 12 (1988-89) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 571 - 618. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 12. *Hitman (Prog 571 - Prog 573) *Simp About the House (Prog 574) *Skeet and the Wrecking Crew (Prog 575 - Prog 576) *The Sage (Prog 577) *Full Mental Jacket (Prog 578 - Prog 582) *Bloodline (Prog 583 - Prog 584) *Bat Mugger (Prog 585) *Hottie U (Prog 586) *The Brainstem Man (Prog 587) *Twister (Prog 588 - Prog 591) *The Mean Machine (Prog 590 - Prog 593) *PJ Maybe, Age 13 (Prog 592 - Prog 594) *Strange Customs (Prog 595) *A Night at the Circus (Prog 596) *A Night at the Opera (Prog 597) *Worms (Prog 598) *The Further Adventures of PJ Maybe, Age 14 (Prog 599) *The Power of the Gods (Prog 600) *Eldster Vigilante Mud-Wrestling Ninjas (Prog 601) *Accident Prone (Prog 602) *Curse of the Spider-Woman (Prog 603 - Prog 604) *Alzhiemer's Block (Prog 605 - Prog 606) *Bride of Death (Prog 606 - Prog 608) *Tiger, Tiger (Prog 607) *Our Man in Hondo (Prog 608 - Prog 611) *Return of the Spider-Woman (Prog 612) *That Sweet Stuff (Prog 613) *Spock's Mock Chocs (Prog 614) *Crazy Barry, Little Mo (Prog 615 - Prog 618) Case Files Vol. 13 (1989-90) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 619 - 661. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 13. *A Guide to Mega City Law (Prog 619 - Prog 622) *Lockin' Up the House (Prog 619) *Breakdown on 9th Street (Prog 620 - Prog 621) *On Meeting Your Enemy (Prog 622) *Banana City (Prog 623 - Prog 625) *In the Bath (Prog 626) *John Cassavetes Is Dead (Prog 627) *10,000,000 Is a Dangerous Age, Cynthia (Prog 628) *A Total Near Death Experience (Prog 629 - Prog 630) *A Child's Tale (Prog 631) *The Confeshuns of PJ Maybe (Prog 632 - Prog 634) *Elm Street Nightmare, An (Prog 635) *Dead Juve's Curve (Prog 636) *And the Wind Cried (Prog 637) *Kirby's Demon (Prog 638) *Curse of the Spider Man (Prog 639) *The Amazing Ant Man (Prog 640) *The Great Little U-Front Disaster (Prog 641) *Playaday (Prog 642) *Cardboard City (Prog 643 - Prog 645) *Over the Top (Prog 646) *A Monkey's Tale (Prog 647) *Confessions of a Rottweiller (Prog 648 - Prog 649) *The Shooting Match (Prog 650) *Young Giant (Prog 651 - Prog 655) *Politics (Prog 656) *It Still Pays to Be Mental (Prog 657) *Little Spuggy's Xmas (Prog 658) *Family Affair (Prog 659) *I'm Manny, Fly Me (Prog 660) *A Letter to Judge Dredd (Prog 661) The Dead Man (1989-1990) The story 'The Dead Man' originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 650-662. It links Vol.13 and Vol.14 with background information relating to 'the dead man' introduced in 'Tale of the Dead Man', Prog 662. Reprinted in a separate Rebellion book.The Dead Man. Case Files Vol. 14 (1990) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 662 - 699. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 14. *Tale of the Dead Man (Prog 662 - Prog 668) *By Lethal Injection (Prog 669 - Prog 670) *Rights of Succession (Prog 671) *Dear Annie (Prog 672 - Prog 673) *Necropolis (Prog 674 - Prog 699) Case Files Vol. 15 (1990-91) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 700 - 735. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 15. *Theatre of Death (Prog 700 - Prog 701) *Nightmares (Prog 702 - Prog 706) *Wot I Did During Necropolis (Prog 707 - Prog 709) *The Revised Macbeth (Prog 710) *Death Aid (Prog 711 - Prog 715, 719-720) *First Offence (Prog 716) *Fixing Daddy (Prog 717) *La Placa Rifa (Prog 718) *Driller Killer (Prog 721) *The Apartment (Prog 722) *Bill Bailey Won't You Please Come Home (Prog 723 - Prog 726) *Emerald Isle (Prog 727 - Prog 732) *Return of the King (Prog 733 - Prog 735) Case Files Vol. 16 (1991-92) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 736 - 775. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 16. *Firepower (Prog 736) *Teddy Bear's Firefight (Prog 737) *Garbage Disposal (Prog 738) *Watchdogs (Prog 739) *Talkback (Prog 740) *Twin Blocks (Prog 741) *School Bully (Prog 742) *A Clockwork Pineapple (Prog 743 - Prog 745) *Muzak Killer (Prog 746 - Prog 748) *The Vidders (Prog 749) *The Devil You Know (Prog 750 - Prog 753) *Twilight's Last Gleaming (Prog 754 - Prog 756) *One Better (Prog 757) *The Flabfighters (Prog 758 - Prog 759) *Teddy Choppermitz (Prog 760) *Rough Guide to Suicide (Prog 761) *Art of Geomancy (Prog 762 - Prog 765) *Justice 1 (Prog 766 - Prog 771) *Koole Killers (Prog 772 - Prog 774) *First of the Many (Prog 775) Case Files Vol. 17 (1992) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 776 - 803. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 17. *Babes in Arms (Prog 776 - Prog 779) *Almighty Dredd (Prog 780 - Prog 782) *A Magic Place (Prog 783 - Prog 785) *Judgement Day (Prog 786 - Prog 799) *The Marshal (Prog 800 - Prog 803) Case Files Vol. 18 (1992-93) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 804 - 829. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 18. *Innocents Abroad (Prog 804 - Prog 807) *The Magic Mellow Out (Prog 808 - Prog 809) *Raider (Prog 810 - Prog 814) *Christmas with Attitude (Prog 815) *The Kinda Dead Man (Prog 816) *The Craftsman (Prog 817) *Ex-Men (Prog 818) *Snowstorm (Prog 819) *PJ & the Mock-Choc Factory (Prog 820 - Prog 822) *Last Night Out (Prog 823) *A,B or C Warrior (Prog 824) *Blind Mate (Prog 825) *Unwelcome Guests (Prog 826) *Barfur (Prog 827) *A Man Caled Greener (Prog 828) *Happy Birthday Judge Dredd (Prog 829) Case Files Vol. 19 (1993) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 830 - 855. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 19. *Enter Jonni Kiss (Prog 830) *Judge Who Lives Downstairs (Prog 831) *The Chieftan (Prog 832 - Prog 834) *Great Brain Robbery (Prog 835 - Prog 836) *Muzak Killer - Live! (Prog 837 - Prog 839) *Tough Justice (Prog 840) *Down Among the Dead Men (Prog 841) *Inferno (Prog 842 - Prog 853) *War Games (Prog 854) *Judge Tyrannosaur (Prog 855) Case Files Vol. 20 (1993-94) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 856 - 887. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 20. *Roadkill (Prog 856 - Prog 858) *Book of the Dead (Prog 859 - Prog 866) *I Hate Christmas (Prog 867) *Frankenstein Div (Prog 868 - Prog 871) *Crime Prevention (Prog 872) *Sugar Beat (Prog 873 - Prog 878) *Top Gun (Prog 879) *Under Seige (Prog 880) *Manchu Candidate (Prog 881 - Prog 883) *Scales of Justice (Prog 884 - Prog 885) *Enemy Below (Prog 886 - Prog 887) Case Files Vol. 21 (1994) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 888 - 915. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 21. *Accidental Culprit (Prog 888) *Time Machine (Prog 889 - Prog 890) *Conspiracy of Silence (Prog 891 - Prog 894) *Rad Blood (Prog 895 - Prog 896) *Moving Violation (Prog 897) *TV Babies (Prog 898) *A Guide to Mega-Speak (Prog 899) *Casualties of War (Prog 900) *Judge Death:The True Story (Prog 901 - Prog 902) *Part Exchange (Prog 903) *Wilderlands (Prog 904 - Prog 915) Case Files Vol. 22 (1994-95) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 916 - 939. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 22. *The Candidates (Prog 916 - Prog 918) *The Exterminator (Prog 919 - Prog 927) *The Big Sleet (Prog 920) *Crusade (Prog 928 - Prog 937) *Escape from Kurt Russell (Prog 938 - Prog 939) Case Files Vol. 23 (1995) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 940 - 958. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 23. *Blowout (Prog 949) *Flashback 2099: The Return of Rico (Prog 950 - Prog 952) *Language Barrier (Prog 950) *The Neon Man (Prog 951) *Megalot (Prog 952) *Caught Short (Prog 953) *Jigsaw! (Prog 953) *Blaster Buddy (Prog 954) *Statue of Judgement (Prog 954) *Bad Frendz (Prog 955 - Prog 959) *My Son the Hero (Prog 955) *To Thing with Love (Prog 956) *The Decision (Prog 957) *Awakening of Angels (Prog 958) Case Files Vol. 24 (1995-96) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 959 - 983. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 24. *The Cal Files (Prog 959 - Prog 963) *Hammerstein (Prog 960 - Prog 963) *Dead Simple (Prog 964) *Ballad of Devil Angel (Prog 965 - Prog 966) *C-H-A-M-P! (Prog 967) *Man Who Broke the Law (Prog 968 - Prog 969) *The Pit (Prog 970 - Prog 983) Case Files Vol. 25 (1996-97) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Progs 984 - 1028. They were all reprinted by Rebellion in Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files 25. *True Grot (Prog 984 - Prog 986) *Unjudicial Liaisons (Prog 987 - Prog 989) *Last Rites (Prog 990) *Declaration of War (Prog 991) *Bongo War (Prog 992 - Prog 999) *Dead Reckoning (Prog 1000 - Prog 1006) *Return to Hottie House (Prog 1007) *Awayday (Prog 1008) *Death of a Legend (Prog 1009) *My Beautiful Career (Prog 1010) *A Question of Sport (Prog 1011) *Rise & Fall of Chair Man Dilbert (Prog 1012 - Prog 1013) *The Pack (Prog 1014 - Prog 1016) *Darkside (Prog 1017 - Prog 1028) Case Files Vol. 26: Sharks & Sorcery (1997) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1029 - 1052Case Files Vol. 26: Sharks & Sorcery *The Big Hit (Prog 1029 - Prog 1030) *Lonesome Dave (Prog 1031 - Prog 1032) *He Came from Outer Space (Prog 1033) *The Hunting Party (Prog 1033) *Lost in Americana (Prog 1034 - Prog 1036) *Fog on the Eerie (Prog 1037 - Prog 1040) *Dance of the Spider Queen (Prog 1041 - Prog 1044) *Camp Demento (Prog 1045 - Prog 1046) *Shark Country (Prog 1047 - Prog 1048) *Trail of the Man-Eaters (Prog 1048 - Prog 1049) *Mad City (Prog 1050 - Prog 1052) *Web (Meg 3.19) *View from a Window (Meg 3.22) *Fetish (Meg 3.26-3.30) *Warriors (Meg 3.31-3.33) *Zero Tolerance (Meg 3.31-3.32) Case Files Vol. 27 (1997-1998) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1053 - 1083Case Files Vol. 27: The Weird, The Wonderful and the Downright Illegal! *Holiday Special (Prog 1053) *Fast Food (Prog 1054 - Prog 1057) *Spooks (Prog 1058 - Prog 1061) *A Walk in Gang Alley (Prog 1062) *Mrs. Gunderson's Little Adventure (Prog 1063 - Prog 1065) *Attack of the Sex-Crazed Love Dolls (Prog 1066) *Spawney (Prog 1067 - Prog 1068) *Bo Peeper (Prog 1069) *Bum Rap (Prog 1070) *Escape from Old NY St (Prog 1071 - Prog 1072) *The Story of Genes (Prog 1073) *To Die For (Prog 1074 - Prog 1076) *In the Year 2120 (Prog 1077) *Missing (Prog 1078 - Prog 1083) *Ojay (Meg 3.34) *Simple Domestic (Meg 3.35) *Predator vs Judge Dredd (Meg 3.36-3.38) Case Files Vol. 28 (1998) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1084 - 1110Case Files Vol. 28: Beyond the Call of Duty! *Headbangers (Prog 1084) *Pup Fiction (Prog 1085 - Prog 1086) *Revenge of the Taxidermist (Prog 1087 - Prog 1089) *Angel of Mercy (Prog 1090 - Prog 1091) *Down on Sausage Tree Farm (Prog 1092 - Prog 1095) *You've Been Fingered! (Prog 1096 - Prog 1097) *In the Ugly Hour (Prog 1098) *When the El Breaks (Prog 1099) *Beyond the Call of Duty (Prog 1101 - Prog 1110) *No More Jimmy Deans (Meg 3.39) *Sleaze (Meg 3.40) *Sex, Lies and Vidslugs (Meg 3.41) *The Bouncey Brat Heist (Meg 3.42) *Stone Killer (Meg 3.43) *Vidspex (Meg 3.44) *A Death in the Family (Meg 3.45) Case Files Vol. 29 (1998-1999) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1111 - 1140Case Files Vol. 29 *Mega-City Way of Death (Prog 1111) *Dreams of Glory (Prog 1112 - Prog 1113) *Death Becomes Him (Prog 1114 - Prog 1115) *Something About 4 Marys (Prog 1116) *Virtual Soldier (Prog 1117 - Prog 1118) *Simp City (Prog 1119 - Prog 1120) *Wounded Heart (Prog 1121) *Gun Play (Prog 1122) *Christmas Angel (Prog 1123 - Prog 1124) *The Scorpion Dance (Prog 1125 - Prog 1133) *Alien Town's Burning (Prog 1133 - Prog 1134) *Banzai Battalion (Prog 1135 - Prog 1137) *Termination (with Extreme) (Prog 1139 - Prog 1140) *Who's Wally? (Meg 3.46) *Apetown (Meg 3.47) *Grud's Big Day (Meg 3.48-3.49) *The Contract (Meg 3.50) *There be Dragons (Meg 3.51) Case Files Vol. 30 (1999) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1141 - 1164Case Files Vol. 30 *Return of the Assassin (Prog 1141 - Prog 1147) *The Trial (Prog 1148 - Prog 1150) *Trial of Strength (Prog 1151 - Prog 1152) *War Games (Prog 1153 - Prog 1159) *Endgame (Prog 1160 - Prog 1164) *The Narcos Connection (Meg 3.52-3.55) *Doomsday (Meg 3.56-3.59) Case Files Vol. 31 (1999-2000) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1165 - 1185Case Files Vol. 31 *Revenge of Trapper Hag (Prog 1165 - Prog 1166) *Volt Face (Prog 1167) *A Night with Judge Death (Prog 1168) *Incident at Rowdy Yates (Prog 1169) *Porter's Porter (Prog 1170) *Dumskulls (Prog 1171) *Harry Snotter Boy Whizzer (Prog 1172) *Art for Art's Sake (Prog 1173) *Future Crimes (Xmas Prog 2000) *Old Pals' Act (Xmas Prog 2000) *Shakespeare at War (Prog 1174) *Lock, Stock & Two Smokin' Lawgivers (Prog 1175) *Doledrums (Prog 1176) *Suspicious Minds (Prog 1177) *The Cal Legacy (Prog 1178 - Prog 1179) *Pumpkin Eater (Prog 1180 - Prog 1182) *Cashpoint (Prog 1182) *No Man's Land (Prog 1183 - Prog 1185) *I, Jovis (Meg 3.60) *Short Circuit (Meg 3.61) *Lobsang Rampage (Meg 3.61) *Fight! (Meg 3.62) *J.D. Megson (Meg 3.63) *Dead Ringer (Meg 3.64-3.69) Case Files Vol. 32 (2000) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1186 - 1222Case Files Vol. 32 *Blood Cadets (Prog 1186 - Prog 1188) *Pyrokinetics (Prog 1189) *Survivor Type (Prog 1190) *Slow Crime Day (Prog 1191) *Copycat Crimes (Prog 1192 - Prog 1193) *The Des Lynham Story (Prog 1192) *Shirley Temple of Doom (Prog 1193 - Prog 1196) *Rest Stop (Prog 1194) *New Model Phoord (Prog 1197 - Prog 1199) *SABs (Prog 1200 - Prog 1202) *Cube Life (Prog 1203) *The All New Adventures of P. J. Maybe (Prog 1204) *Someone in the House (Prog 1205) *The Island (Prog 1206) *Turned Out Quite Nice Again (Prog 1207 - Prog 1208) *Dinner at Shapiro's (Prog 1209) *You're a Better Man Than I Am, Gunga Dinsdale (Prog 1210) *Bring Me the Heart of P. J. Maybe (Prog 1211) *Generation Killer (Prog 1212) *Blow Out! (Prog 1213) *Crossing Ken Dodd (Prog 1214) *Sector House (Prog 1215 - Prog 1222) *Ten Years (Meg 3.70) *Jimping (Meg 3.71-3.72) *Ghost in the Machine (Meg 3.73) *Bad Mother (Xmas Prog 2001) Case Files Vol. 33 (2001) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD Prog 1223 - 1249 *A Day in the Death of Joe Meg (Prog 1223) *The Big Lie (Prog 1224) *Cold Comfort (Prog 1225) *Something Over My Shoulder Is Drooling (Prog 1226) *The Bad Juve (Prog 1227) *The Moby (Prog 1228) *Gun Runner (Prog 1229) *Sex Beast! (Prog 1230) *Rampots (Prog 1231) *Star Drekk: A Space Fantasy (Prog 1232) *Sino-Town (Prog 1233) *Bodies of Evidence (Prog 1234 - Prog 1236) *Relentless (Prog 1237 - Prog 1239) *The Runner (Prog 1240) *Alien Wedding (Prog 1241) *Hellbent (Prog 1242) *Kicking the Habit (Prog 1243) *Chief Judge's Man (Prog 1244 - Prog 1247) *The Sons of Katie Didd (Prog 1248 - Prog 1249) *Word of the Law (Meg 3.74) *Foot Patrol (Meg 3.75) *Lawcon (Meg 3.76-3-79) Case Files Uncollected (2001-Present) The following stories originally appeared in 2000AD. They will presumably be reprinted by Rebellion in their Judge Dredd The Complete Case Files series of graphic novels at some point in the future. *Helter Skelter (Prog 1250 - Prog 1261) *Married with Juves (Prog 1262) *On the Chief Judge's Service (Prog 1263 - Prog 1266) *Couch Potatoes (Prog 1267) *Lost in Cyberspace (Prog 1268 - Prog 1270) *Driving Desire (Prog 1271) *Cheating Drokkers (Prog 1272) *The Student Prince (Xmas Prog 2002) *Slick on the Job (Xmas Prog 2002) 2002 *Safe Hands (Prog 1273) *Terrorist! (Prog 1274) *Born Under a Bad Sign (Prog 1275) *A Walk in the Park (Prog 1276) *First Blood (Prog 1277) *Unnatural Selection (Prog 1278) *Wallcrawlers (Prog 1279) *Leaving Rowdy (Prog 1280) *Love Story III - the End of the Affair (Prog 1281) *It's Déjà Vu All Over Again (Prog 1282 - Prog 1283) *Block Court (Prog 1284) *Escape from Atlantis (Prog 1285 - Prog 1287) *Satan's Last Assault on Grud's Kingdom (Prog 1288) *Sin City (Prog 1289 - Prog 1299) *A Right Royal Occasion (Prog 1293) *Blood & Duty (Prog 1300 - Prog 1301) *A Tree Grows in Elia Kazan (Prog 1302) *Case for the Defence (Prog 1303) *Give Me Liberty (Prog 1304 - Prog 1305) *Rotten Manners (Prog 1306 - Prog 1307) *Voices Off (Prog 1308) *Everyday Disaster, An (Prog 1309) *Class Project (Prog 1310) *Zoom Time (Prog 1311) *Waiting (Prog 1312) *Out of the Undercity (Prog 1313 - Prog 1316) *Reprisal (Prog 1317) *Open Justice (Prog 1318) *After Hours (Prog 1319) *Dead Funny (Prog 1320) *Sniping (Prog 1321) 2003 *Judge Dredd vs Aliens (Xmas 2003 - 1335) *The Trial of Orlok (Prog 1336 - Prog 1337) *A Night at the Opera (Prog 1338) *Hard Day's Night (Prog 1339 - Prog 1341) *Revenge of the Chief Judge's Man (Prog 1342 - Prog 1349) *The Satanist (Prog 1350 - Prog 1356) *Holding on (Prog 1357) *Club Sov (Prog 1358) *Meet the Flooks (Prog 1359) *See Zammy Run (Prog 1360 - Prog 1361) *The In Club (Prog 1362) *Inside Job (Prog 1363 - Prog 1364) *Meatmonger (Prog 1365 - Prog 1370) *The Good Man (Xmas Prog 2004) 2004 *Cincinnati (Prog 1371 - Prog 1373) *S.A.M. (Prog 1374) *Master of Fear (Prog 1375 - Prog 1377) *Brothers of the Blood (Prog 1378 - Prog 1381) *Gulag (Prog 1382 - Prog 1386) *Finger of Suspicion (Prog 1387) *Love Hurts! (Prog 1388) *Last Respects (Prog 1389) *Tempus Fugitive (Prog 1390) *At Home With the Snozzburns (Prog 1391) *Terror (Prog 1392 - Prog 1399) *Big Deal at Drekk City (Prog 1400 - Prog 1404) *(This Is Not a) Mega-City Love Story #1: Callista (Prog 1405) *Placebo (Prog 1405) *Bob Zombie - Scouse 0f 20,000 Horrors (Prog 1406) *B*w*tch*d (Prog 1407) *Total War (Prog 1408 - Prog 1419) *Christmas with the Blints (Xmas Prog 2005) 2005 *After the Bombs (Prog 1420 - Prog 1422) *Visiting Hour (Prog 1423) *The Searchers (Prog 1424) *Horror in Emergency Camp 4 (Prog 1425 - Prog 1428) *Missing in Action (Prog 1429 - Prog 1431) *Descent (Prog 1432 - Prog 1436) *Radstock (Prog 1437 - Prog 1439) *Blood Trails (Prog 1440 - Prog 1449) *Caught in the Act (Prog 1450 - Prog 1451) *Matters of Life and Death (Prog 1452) *Mandroid (Prog 1453 - Prog 1464) *Burned Out (1461) *Everything in the Garden (Prog 1465) *Change of Loyalties (Prog 1466) *'Nobody' (Prog 1467) *Global Psycho (Prog 1468) *Class of '79 (Xmas Prog 2006) *Straight Eye for the Crooked Guy (Xmas Prog 2006) 2006 *Your Beating Heart (Prog 1469 - Prog 1474) *Time and Again (Prog 1475) *PF (Prog 1476) *Direct Action (Prog 1477 - Prog 1479) *Heist (Prog 1480 - Prog 1481) *Dominoes (Prog 1482) *Return to Planet Gary (Prog 1483) *Fitness Test (Prog 1484) *House of Pain (Prog 1485 - Prog 1490) *Jumped (Prog 1491 - Prog 1494) *Sanctuary (Prog 1495) *Neoweirdies (Prog 1496 - Prog 1498) *Versus (Prog 1499) *The Connection (Prog 1500 - Prog 1504) *Origins (Prog 1505 - 1517 + Xmas Prog 2007) 2007 *Origins (Prog 1518 - Prog 1535) *The Streets of Dan Francisco (Prog 1520) *The Sexmek Slasher (Prog 1521) *On Campus (Prog 1522) *Judgement (Prog 1523 - Prog 1528) *Fifty-Year Man (Prog 1536) *The Biographer (Prog 1537) *The Incident (Prog 1538) *Shaggy's Big Shoot (Prog 1539) *Tartan Terrors (Prog 1540) *Electraglide in Silver (Prog 1541) *Mutants in Mega-City One (Prog 1542 - Prog 1545) *The Facility (Prog 1546) *The Secret of Mutant Camp 5 (Prog 1547 - Prog 1548) *Cycle of Violence (Prog 1549) *Cit-Emp (Prog 1550) *Time's Squared (Prog 1551) *Trial by Dury (Prog 1552 - Prog 1553) *Test Flight (Prog 1554) *Mandroid: Instrument of War (Prog 1555 - Prog 1566) *The Spirit of Christmas (Xmas Prog 2008) 2008 *Magic Moments (Prog 1567) *Gorilla/z (Prog 1568) *Emphatically Evil: The Life and Crimes of PJ Maybe (Prog 1569 - Prog 1575) *Nuked! (Prog 1576) *...Regrets (Prog 1577 - Prog 1581) *Road Stop (Prog 1582 - Prog 1586) *Ownership (Prog 1587 - Prog 1588) *The Edgar Case (Prog 1589 - Prog 1595) *Blindside (Prog 1596 - Prog 1599) *Mutieblock (Prog 1600 - Prog 1603) *Firestorm (Prog 1604 - Prog 1606) *The Informant (Prog 1607) *Still Mental after all these yeaars (Prog 1608) *Steamers (Prog 1609) *A Whole New Dredd (Prog 1610) *Mutopia (Prog 1611 - Prog 1612) *Birthday Boy (Prog 1613 - Prog 1616) *One for the Boys (Xmas Prog 2009) 2009 *The Ecstacy (Prog 1617 - Prog 1626) *Cockroaches (Prog 1627) *Backlash (Prog 1628 - Prog 1633) *Born to Zoosh (Prog 1634) *The Performer (Prog 1635 - Prog 1636) *It came from Bea Arthur Block (Prog 1637 - Prog 1639) *High Spirits (Prog 1640 - Prog 1643) *Rehab (Prog 1644 - Prog 1648) *Sanctuary (Prog 1646) *Under New Management (Prog 1649) *Tour of Duty (Prog 1650 - Prog 1667) *Tour of Duty: Bethlehem (Xmas Prog 2010) 2010 *Dragon's Den (Prog 1668 - Prog 1671) *Lust in the Dust (Prog 1672 - Prog 1673) *The Talented Mayor Ambrose (Prog 1674 - Prog 1686) *Mega City Justice (Prog 1687 - Prog 1693) *Fat Fathers (Prog 1694) *The Connoisseur (Prog 1695 - Prog 1697) *The Slow Walk (Prog 1698) *A Home For Aldous Mayou (Prog 1699) *The Skinning Room (Prog 1700 - Prog 1704) *Harry Sheemer, Mon Amour (Prog 1705) *Skull Sessions (Prog 1706 - Prog 1707) *Gutshot (Prog 1708) *The Beast in the Bay (Prog 1709) *Come Die With Me (Prog 1710 - Prog 1711) *Doctor What? (Prog 1712 - Prog 1713) *The Convert (Prog 1714) *The Chief Judge's Speech (Xmas Prog 2011) 2011 *Salvage (Prog 1715) *Creatures of Habit (Prog 1716) *In Control (Prog 1717) *Served Cold (Prog 1718 - Prog 1725) *Persistent Vegetative State (Prog 1726 - Prog 1727) *What the Hitler Saw (Prog 1728 - Prog 1729) *Caterpillars (Prog 1730) *California Babylon (Prog 1731 - Prog 1734) *How to Get Out of Debt (Prog 1735) *The Pusher (Prog 1736) *Scream (Prog 1737 - Prog 1739) *The Further Dasterdly Deeds of PJ Maybe (Prog 1740 - Prog 1742) *Day of Chaos: Nadia (Prog 1743 - Prog 1749) *Day of Chaos: The Fourth Faction (Prog 1750 - Prog 1751) *Day of Chaos: Downtime (Prog 1752) *Day of Chaos: Elusive (Prog 1753 - Prog 1758) *Day of Chaos: The Assassination List (Prog 1759 - Prog 1764) *Choose Your Own Xmas (Xmas Prog 2012) 2012 *Day of Chaos: Eve of Destruction (Prog 1765 - Prog 1784) *Day of Chaos: Tea for Two (Prog 1785) *Day of Chaos: Wot I Did During the Worst Dissaster in Mega-City History (Prog 1786) *Chaos Day (Prog 1787 - Prog 1788) *The Days After (Prog 1789) *The Bean Counter (Prog 1790) *The Rich Cabaret (Prog 1791) *Debris (Prog 1792 - Prog 1796) *Heavy Ordnance (Prog 1797) *Innocent (Prog 1798 - Prog 1799) *The Death of Dan-E Cannon (Prog 1800) *Payback (Prog 1801 - Prog 1802) *Bullet to King Four (Prog 1803) *Asleep (Prog 1804 - Prog 1805) *The Cold Deck (Prog 1806 - Prog 1811) *Trifecta (Prog 1812) *Violent Night (Xmas Prog 2013) 2013 *Heller's Last Stand (Prog 1813 - Prog 1815) *Sealed (Prog 1816) *Closet (Prog 1817) *Witch's Promise (Prog 1818) *Save Him (Prog 1819) *Wolves (Prog 1820 - Prog 1822) *Black Kisses (Prog 1823) *Cypher (Prog 1824 - Prog 1825) *Suicide Watch (Prog 1826 - Prog 1829) *The Forsaken (Prog 1830 - Prog 1835) *Skulls (Prog 1836) *Wastelands (Prog 1837 - Prog 1841) *Scavengers (Prog 1842 - Prog 1844) *Bender (Prog 1845 - Prog 1849) *New Tricks (Prog 1850 - Prog 1854) *Prey (Prog 1855 - Prog 1857) *Ferals (Prog 1858 - Prog 1861) *The Right Thing (Xmas Prog 2014) 2014 *Titan (Prog 1862 - Prog 1869) *Squirm (Prog 1870 - Prog 1872) *Fit (Prog 1873) *Mega-City Confidential (Prog 1874 - Prog 1878) *Shooter's Night (Prog 1879 - Prog 1882) *Traumatown (Prog 1883 - Prog 1887) *The Heart is a Lonely Klegg Hunter (Prog 1888 - Prog 1889) *Student Bodies (Prog 1890 - Prog 1891) *A Night in Sylvia Plath (Prog 1892 - Prog 1893) *Cascade (Prog 1894 - Prog 1899) *Block Judge (Prog 1900 - Prog 1909) *Mask of Anarchy (Prog 1910) *End of the Road (Prog 1911) *The Ghost of Christmas Presents (Xmas Prog 2015) 2015 *Dark Justice (Xmas Prog 2015 - Prog 1921) *300 Seconds (Prog 1922) *Perps, Crimes & Videotape (Prog 1923) *Enceladus: New Life (Prog 1924 - Prog 1928) *Breaking Bud (Prog 1929 - Prog 1933) *Blood of Emeralds (Prog 1934 - Prog 1939) *Enceladus: Old Life (Prog 1940 - Prog 1947) *Ghost Town (Prog 1948 - Prog 1949) *Serial Serial (Prog 1950 - Prog 1954) *Islands (Prog 1955) *Sleeping Duty (Prog 1956) *That Extra Mile (Prog 1957) *The Beating (Prog 1958 - Prog 1960) *Melt (Prog 1961) 2016 *Street Cred (Prog 1962) *Ghosts (Prog 1963 - Prog 1968) *Undercover Klegg (Prog 1969 - Prog 1972) *The Grindstone Cowboys (Prog 1973 - Prog 1977) *The Lion's Den (Prog 1978 - Prog 1985) *Reclamation (Prog 1986 - Prog 1990) *Ladykiller (Prog 1991 - Prog 1998) *Well Gel (Prog 1999) *By Private Contract (Prog 2000) *Get Sin (Prog 2001 - Prog 2003) *Act of Grud (Prog 2004 - Prog 2006) *The Cube Root of Evil (Prog 2007 - Prog 2009) *In Denial (Prog 2010) *Boxing Day (Prog 2011) 2017 *Deep in the Heart (Prog 2012 - Prog 2019) *Thick Skin (Prog 2020 - Prog 2021) *The Grady Bunch (Prog 2022) *Get Jerry Sing (Prog 2023) *Harvey (Prog 2024 - Prog 2029) *Sons of Booth (Prog 2030 - Prog 2032) *Hoverods (Prog 2033 - Prog 2034) *The Fields (Prog 2035 - Prog 2036) *Parental Guidance (Prog 2037 - Prog 2038) *Box-Office Bomb (Prog 2039) *The Wrap-Up (Prog 2040) *Ouroboros (Prog 2041 - Prog 2044) *War Buds (Prog 2045 - Prog 2049) *Icon (Prog 2050 - Prog 2052) *Adaptive Optics (Prog 2053) *Lord of the Fyreflies (Prog 2054) *Black Snow (Prog 2055 - Prog 2060) *Echoes (Prog 2061 - Prog 2064) 2018 *The Shroud (Prog 2065 - Prog 2068) *Live Evil (Prog 2069 - Prog 2072) *Fit for Purpose (Prog 2073 - Prog 2074) *The Death Watch (Prog 2075) *Flaws (Prog 2076 - Prog 2078) *Nans of Anarchy (Prog 2079 - Prog 2080) *The Chosen One (Prog 2081) *Paradigm Shift (Prog 2082 - Prog 2086) *Integration (Prog 2087) *Elevator Pitch (Prog 2088 - Prog 2089) *Commuter Pain (Prog 2090) *A Better Class of Criminal (Prog 2091 - Prog 2094) *The Booth Conspiracy (Prog 2095 - Prog 2099) *The Small House (Prog 2100 - Prog 2109) *Trial by Fire (Prog 2110) *Jingle all the Way (Prog 2111) 2019 * The Eternity Hotel (Prog 2112) * Block Buds (Prog 2113 - Prog 2114) * Machine Law (Prog 2115 - Prog 2122) * Citizenship (Prog 2123) * Unearthed (Prog 2124- Prog 2125) * The Long Game (Prog 2126 - Prog 2129) * Grudzilla (Prog 2130) * The World According to Chimpsky (Prog 2131) * New Blood (Prog 2132 - Prog 2133) * Pets (Prog 2134) * Technophobes (Prog 2135) * The Samaritan (Prog 2136 - Prog 2137) References Category:Lists of reprints